


Markson Drabbles

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: Strictly 100 word Markson drabbles.Unrelated. Uploaded almost every day.Some giggles, smiles, tears and uwus guaranteed.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, look what Markson made me do!

Jackson had got his lunch thrown down by Nate and his buddies, _again_.

Being a convict’s innocent son wasn’t easy. He knew it was only going to get worse once the case went to trial. He wished people saw him for who he was.

He deposited the leftovers in the trash, ignoring Nate’s insults.

“Here,” a sandwich was being thrust in his hand by a stranger.

“Who are you?”

“Mark.” It was all he heard before a punch landed square on Nate’s nose.

“It was long time coming,” Mark muttered before tugging at Jackson’s wrist.

“Why-”

_“Because, I see you.”_

 

 

 


	2. Two

Jackson stared wide-eyed at the wound blooming on Mark’s knee.

“It looks bad, Mark.”

“It’s not, gaga.”

“Is it a boo boo? Yeah, looks like a boo boo to Jackson,” the younger muttered, making Mark giggle.

“Look, the nurse is putting a band aid over it. It will go away in a day or two.”

The five year old nodded, easily assured.

Mark tried to get up, wincing a little. But a small hand tugged at his elbow and a kiss was planted right above his knee.

“I will always kiss your boo-boos away, Mark.”

Mark already knew.

 

 


	3. Three

“Mark, please. Not now…” Jackson giggled. “Your mom’s right outside, you idiot.”

He pushed at the elder’s shoulders.

“Just a little, come onnnn,” Mark whispered.

Jackson glanced towards the living room and then at Mark.

“Shameless,” he muttered, letting Mark hold him close and nibble on the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Been three days,” the elder complained.

“Oh, apocalypse for Mark!” Jackson giggled.

Mark sucked a bruise.

“You are crazy.”

“Only for you.”

“Honey? Let Jackson cook, will you?” Mark’s mother called out and Mark straightened immediately.

Jackson snorted. “Coward,”

“Let’s see about that tonight,” Mark challenged before leaving.

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Mark did it!

“Hyung, it’s 2 in the morning.” Jaebeom complained but opened the store anyway.

“Jackson’s going insane. He needs Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream. You have it, right?”

“Go, check.”

Jaebeom, now completely awake, frowned as Mark returned with the ice cream.

“He said he wanted this, like, right now?”

Mark nodded.

“He said ‘ _Tuan YiEn, bring me this ice cream right now or I will kill you. How dare you do this to me and not take responsibility?_ ’ What did I do, for fuck’s sake?” Mark groaned.

Jaebeom whacked his head.

“You knocked him up, baby daddy.”

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'(

Jackson stared at the big moon, breathed slowly and wiggled his toes under the cold sand. Waves swelled and teasingly touched the shore again. He breathed in the salty smell of the sea; unsure if it was what he tasted after he licked his lips. Maybe it was his tears.

The spot beside him was achingly vacant, like always. He rested his palm in the cold sand, thought of shared laughs, the touch of moist lips against his, whispered promises and words of love. He thought of someone with shining stars for eyes, someone he missed every day, his Mark.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of addiction. Reader discretion advised.

They were parked at the edge of the woods. Dense bushes gave Jackson’s Beetle the perfect cover.

“Why always my car?”

“Your weed, your car, bro,” Mark chuckled.

They hotboxed the car in no time.

They were high. Mark stared as Jackson’s inhibitions started slipping. It made his gut feel funny.

“You are so fucking hot,” Mark confessed.

Jackson wondered if Mark paid for the weed or for seeing him like that.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark whispered.

“You are high.”

 “I will want to kiss you even when we are sober.”

“Thought you would never say that. Shotgun me.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA warning just to be safe

“I am your teacher. Don’t you get it?” Mark was exasperated.

“When I finish school, I will be of legal-”

Mark whined, explained how this wasn’t what he truly wanted.

 “I want you, Professor.”

“You are just a hormonal kid!”

“Is that all you think about me?”

Mark’s heart dropped. Jinyoung had warned him repeatedly but Mark had grown fond of Jackson.

“This isn’t-”

“Right? Are feelings wrong, Professor? Come see me the day after my 18th birthday. I will wait for you at the pier.” Jackson ran out. Mark broke down.

Seven months later, Mark drove to the pier.

 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are deceptive.

Gryffindor lost to Slytherin.

“Wang, you sucked today,” Mark mocked.

 “Just like you suck at duels, Tuan?”

Their teams looked unbothered and made their way to the showers. Mark and Jackson found a deserted classroom to duel.

“You Gryffindors think so highly of yourselves.”

“That’s funny coming from a Slytherin.”

“I hate you.” Mark seethed.

“Ditto.”

They breathed heavily for a few minutes, staring into each other’s eyes. Then Mark tugged at Jackson’s robes and licked into his mouth filthily.

“Fuck, you were so hot today,” Jackson said breathlessly.

“Does that mean am I getting laid tonight?”

“Yes, Mr Seeker.”


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a diamond lover digs feelings more than anything :P

Jackson wasn’t enamored by possessions. He always dug feelings more. Sadly, Mark didn’t know. He had seen Jackson at a lacrosse game and fallen into a cycle of insane infatuation.

Mark was a pretty famous alumni. It didn’t take him long to dig info about him. Acquainting with Jackson was easy because he was a social butterfly.

But when Jackson turned down expensive sneakers which were a “good job at lacrosse” present, Mark was shocked.

“Ge, I know you are rich but gifts like these are not a way to my heart.”

That’s when Mark knew Jackson was the one.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all couples can pull it off, Mark!

A stranger offered to buy him drinks.

“No, thanks,” Jackson replied snootily.

He pushed for a dance. “I am here with someone,” Jackson replied.

“Who’s the lucky lady or guy?”

Jackson burst out laughing. “Honey, me with a girl? Please, my ass been gay since I was 7.”

“YOU BROKE CHARACTER AGAIN, LOVE. YOU ARE A NO-GOOD ACTOR!” Mark yelled.

The bartender snorted. So much for a sexy roleplay night!

“Jaebeom told me, him and Jinyoung do it really well? Why can’t we do it?” he complained.

“Not for the regular bunch,” the bartender replied. Mark sighed.

 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson may have broken Mark.
> 
> Addiction warning. Read at your own risk.

“He is heartbroken and alcoholic now,” Jaebeom accused.

Mark failed to give him time, micromanaged his life and made him feel worthless so Jackson had broken up with him a year ago. Jaebeom begged him to see Mark once.

Jackson cried. “Okay.”

Mark sat with a bottle of tequila in his hand, wasted.

“Mark…”

Mark wailed when he saw Jackson crouched before him.

“I missed you. I am sorry.” Mark leaned in but Jackson stopped him.

“Join AA, stop drinking and get a sobriety chip first.”

“Anything for you. Did you miss me?”

“Oh baby, you have no idea.”

 

 

 

 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love happens over time, Jackson.

Their marriage had happened for business expansion. There was no love, only familiarity and habituation.

When Jackson got a call from the hospital that Mark had been in an accident, his heart almost stopped. He couldn’t imagine not seeing Mark again.

Mark was covered in bandages and had an oxygen mask on.

“Please don’t die on me,” Jackson cried. “I will be a good husband, Mark.”

Mark tried to speak so a nurse removed his mask. Jackson leaned his ear closer.

“You know good husband duties, right?”

Jackson blushed hard. Mark held his hand tightly. Jackson couldn’t stop smiling.

 

 

 

 


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not something i write in my fics ever but this is the second time i am being brave. Pls don't hate me for this XD  
> Please, Yugyeom is so cute. He remembers how it was before Bam came along lol omfg what have i done

Mark was never too rough. But today was different. Three months away due to work had made him crazy. The pace had been punishing since the beginning. Jackson felt like he was being ripped apart.

“I missed you, Jackson. I love you like this, I am gonna-”

Jackson was exhausted when they separated. Mark stared at his naked body and hummed.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“But-”

“NO, you idiot. The kids will wake up any-”

“Daddy!” Yugyeom banged at the door. Jackson sighed.

“YES, GYEOMI?” Mark answered.

“Are you giving Papa a big belly again? Can I tell Bammie?”

 

 


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey's Anatomy inspired Markson.

Jackson poured coffee into a portable cup messily.

“Sorry, rounds and a transplant. You?”

“Three surgeries.”

“Attending doctor’s privilege,” Jackson whined.

“Privilege?”

“Interns have it worse than attending surgeons.”

“I was an intern once, Jackson.”

Jackson guiltily planted a wet kiss on Mark’s cheek. He groaned.

“You get boyfriend privileges too.” Mark complained.

“Yup! I scrub in for all your surgeries. Everyone’s gossiping about us.”

“When interns are good, I-”

Jackson’s eye twitched.

“I WAS TALKING ABOUT OPPORTUNITIES!”

“Only I can get privileges from you. I am good at cutting people, you know,” Jackson said seriously.

Mark snickered. “I know.”


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson loves truly and gets loved back wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little emotional for some reason so this just happened XD sorry

The okonomiyaki place was full. Jackson served customers hurriedly. Then his boss pushed him out the back door where Mark was waiting with a bento box.

“Did you get home late from the izakaya again, Mark?”

He nodded.

After they were done eating, Jackson started walking back. Mark grabbed his wrist.

“Gotta go, Markie.”

Mark pulled him closer and kissed him, indulgent, desperate.

“I paid for the rent and air-con. Sorry, baby, I promised you a comforta-”

Jackson sobbed. They had eloped to Japan because their families had not been supportive.

“All I ever wanted was you- just you.”

 


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this hot as hell. XD let's get some self praise out of the system, shall we? XD

Thousands of kilometers away from the place called home, Mark woke up to gunfire. He was in position with his gun with his comrades. It looked like their base was under attack but the front line was holding strong.

“T, we are moving to the northern exit. Hold position.”

“Yes, Serge,” Mark nodded and slowly moved to a better vantage point.

The firing got even more intense. Just when he was about to fire, yearning hit his heart square in the chest.

Thousands of kilometers away, Jackson cried into Mark’s pillow.

 _'Wait for me, baby,'_ Mark thought before firing ruthlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better leave kudos and comments. A girl needs fuel to go on.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again. I am sorry but this is really funny to use in drabbles. I am so guilty but also so very amused by this. Damn, this phenomenon is funny.

“I HATE YOU, YOU DID THIS TO ME. I AM GOING TO KILL…AAAAHHHH, OUCH, HURTS!” Jackson grabbed the gurney with one hand and crushed Mark’s hand with the other.

The doctor arrived immediately. Discomfort was driving Jackson insane and the contractions were too frequent.

“Is he going to be okay?” Mark asked, worried.

The doctor nodded.

Jackson huffed at him breathlessly. “If you ever tempt me with chocolate strawberries again, Tuan…”

The doctor snorted.

“Breathe, just breathe, babe,” Mark kissed his hand.

“THEN ASK YOUR BABY TO COME OUTA ME, YOU MORON! I HATE YOU!”

Mark laughed.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ON POPULAR DEMAND XD

Jackson tiptoed into the bedroom but Mark was awake.

“He sleeping okay?”

Jackson hummed. Mark wrapped his arm around him and kissed his temple. Then his hand was under his shirt, slowly moving upwards. Jackson shuddered.

“I was thinking…” Mark whispered before hovering over him.

Just then, the baby monitor transmitted the sound of a crying baby. Jackson giggled. He started heading towards the nursery, Mark clicked his tongue.

“Is he hungry?” Mark asked offhandedly and Jackson shrugged.

“He just knows when to cry, doesn’t he? He is such a brat already,” Mark complained.

“Like father, like son,” Jackson teased.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a sequel to the drabble that was received too well. I had not expected that, really. Damn, if Mark isn't gentle in 50% of my fics. That man has my whole heart but Jackson's my heartbeat so it's a bit difficult to strike a balance.

“Jackson…wait,” Mark kept the boy at bay with his palm on his chest.

The boy stopped, face falling dramatically fast and tears brimming his eyes.

“You…don’t want me.” The whisper was soft but painful. Jackson took a step back and stared at Mark with a heartbroken expression.

“It’s not…that. But…Jackson…you-”

“But what, Professor? What?”

Mark breathed in, his lip trembled with emotion. His eyes softened as he looked back at the boy.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he confessed with a lot of effort.

“Professor, there is nothing more I want than for you to hurt me.”


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things never change.

Three years after their breakup, Mark saw Jackson for the first time. It was unexpected to find Jackson bartending at a bar in remote parts of Scotland.

He still remembered how Jackson would try to stop him from drinking too much. _“I will give you a blowjob if you stop at three drinks, Markie.”_ Mark smiled fondly at the memory.

He ordered a vodka tonic, Jackson’s favourite drink. Jackson nodded without noticing him. When it was ready, he looked up, right at Mark, dumbstruck.

“Hi.” Mark greeted.

“Hey.”

Mark raised his glass and turned around.

“No more than three, Mark.”

 


	21. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three magic words had to be said. Mark cannot fight it anymore.

_“A fire has been reported at the Broken Halo Nightclub -”_

Mark’s brain stopped functioning. He got up, shaking, making his co-workers worry. Jinyoung was by his side in an instant.

Mark couldn’t get hold of Jackson.

“I will drive you there, Mark hyung.”

“JACKSON,” Mark yelled, searching for his boyfriend frantically.

“Where is he? We had such a big fight this morning, Jinyoung!”

“MARK!” Jackson yelled. Mark crushed him a hug so tight that Jackson couldn’t breathe.

“I thought I lost you. I love you. There, I said it! Don’t ever leave me,” Mark cried into his neck.

“Never.”


	22. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praying for the drought to end this comeback :( my Markson feels need to get renewed. For me, it's Markson forever. <3

_“Markson is dead.”_

_“They don’t seem close anymore. Jackson barely talks to Mark.”_

_“Jackson has eyes only for Jinyoung.”_

Mark read the comments on a random video and frowned. Probably, it was true. He didn’t remember the last time they had any interactions that could be tagged as Markson.

“Hyung?” Jackson came in without knocking, looked at Mark’s phone and sighed.

“You know I love you. Stop reading such comments. You know who I belong to.”

“Then show me, Jack.” Mark pulled him over his lap and bit his neck happily. Jackson giggled.

After all, Markson was alive and healthy.


	23. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that many of my chapters have a similar theme but that's just how it is with me. I am still trying to break my own writing shackles. I am so thankful for everyone who is reading and leaving comments. It really makes me feel amazing. I really want to improve my writing.
> 
> P.S Mark as a King is a massive turn on for me. Guilty.

“You have to go, Your Highness,” Jinyoung muttered but Jackson shook his head.

“He’s waiting. He might get offended.”

Jackson got up. He was the King’s Royal Consort and this was going to be their first night together.

Jackson entered the King’s dimly lit chambers. The King stood behind him, lingering. Then his arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

“Time to get the sheets dirty.”

Jackson wept as he was being disrobed. He had wanted to fall in love first.

At Jackson’s discomfort, Mark stopped abruptly.

“I shall wait until you want me, my beloved.”

Mark was already in love.


	24. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is painful to think about, really, but all is well that ends well :) I think I have developed a liking for this genre. No need to laugh at me XC  
> I may have cried a little when i saw that markson don't have a song on the album. But hey, i am sure they are happy doing whatever they want in their lives. I wrote this to make myself happy so please don't judge :C

Jackson was 38. His body was slowing down, his power to conceive was dimming with his every breath. He sniffled at his reflection. May be he felt sick due to sadness. He was miserable.

“Honey?” Mark, his only blessing, knocked at the door worriedly.

Jackson walked out fake smiling.

“You look pale. You okay?”

Jackson couldn’t answer because he had to go vomit for ten minutes straight.

Mark was jittery. “Is this…? Are you…? Are we really having a…?” he was on his knees, crying into Jackson’s stomach and kissing it.

Jackson’s smile through his tears was answer enough.


	25. Twenty five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mark in my fics has issues :C someone please control him. My poor bias is a mess because he can't keep up. :C

“A mood-sensing necklace?” Mark smiled as Jackson helped him wear it. Jackson had spent days charming it to replicate the colour of Mark’s moods.

“For my quiet Prince Charming,” Jackson giggled. “Okay, gotta go,” he rushed.

“Wait, why is it red, Jackson? I am not angry.”

Jackson hid his face in his hands. Mark stared at him.

“Oh…it senses that mood too, huh?” Mark pulled him closer.

“STOP! There’s people around,” Jackson tried to wiggle free. He quivered when Mark’s hand got under his shirt, exploring.

“It’s going to be red 95% of the time, cherry.”

“I know, you pervert.”

 


	26. Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is possessive and can deal with only so much before he snaps.

The upside of Jackson working at a salon- free haircuts for Mark. The downside- it was always crowded. Why downside? Well, because everyone loved Jackson, so they _stared and sweet talked_.

Jackson laughed it off as ‘clients being friendly’ when Mark cornered him in the salon’s lobby, whispering viciously.

“Why do you let others stare at you like that? Do you like the attention? Then, I guess you wouldn’t mind if I did this,” Mark grabbed Jackson’s collar and bit his neck in front of everyone. Jackson yelped.

“I can’t have these people all over you,” Mark whined. Jackson snorted.

 


	27. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy? No! Jackson's cool.

“You are a totally jealous person, Jackson.” Jinyoung snorted.

“I have been with Mark for a year now. I have no reason-” Jackson spotted Mark talking and laughing with a girl. He didn’t want Jinyoung to win so he stayed put. Jinyoung shrugged, not having seen Mark with someone new.

Mark and the girl were deep into conversation and Jackson was deeply _uncomfortable_ so he walked to them.

He wrapped his arm around Mark’s waist and smiled forcefully. “Hi, I am Jackson. Mark’s boyfriend. And you?”

Jackson heard Jinyoung’s loud laugh. He _wasn’t_ a jealous person, just polite, okay?


	28. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson can't just accept everything Mark does out of his kindness, can he? N-O-P-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a possessive little bitch XD

Mark’s hands wavered with barely controlled restraint as he undid the buttons on Jackson’s shirt. He ached with desire at the way Jackson was looking at him. He nuzzled in his neck but was pushed away.

“Professor, if I ever see you giving Ms Tasha a lift again…”

“She was carrying a lot of stuff-”

“NO GIVING LIFTS TO HOT NEIGHBORS! NO MEANS NO!” Jackson warned. Mark licked his collar bone desperately.

“Why?”

“You are only supposed to look at me and want me, umm…Mark...”

“Oh, Jackson, fuck!” Mark growled, finally finding the courage to rip Jackson’s remaining clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He still calls him professor even after he's no longer his student XD he got zero chills
> 
> Mark is still afraid of hurting him...my gentle moonpie XC but when addressed as Mark, moonpie loses his mind... :P


	29. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try something different :P XC

 “CAN’T YOU FUCKING KNOCK FOR CHRIST’S SAKE?”

“I don’t even knock for your sake, why would I knock for his?” Jinyoung snorted, Jackson groaned.

“What do you need, Nyongie?”

Jinyoung smirked. _I need to have some fun._

Jackson and Mark had rented this place to save on the rent after finding jobs.

“Where’s your roommate?” Jinyoung asked with air quotes.

“Why are you saying roommate like that?”

“Because you’ve been living together for five years and we all know that no one sleeps in the second bedroom.”

Jinyoung deserved to be hit with a pillow _only_ for entering without knocking.

 


	30. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am already at 30! Wow! I am having so much fun. I am afraid that these drabbles are going to distract me from my main fic, lol XD

“Where are you going, cutie?” Mark asked the boy.

“Home. This was nice…ummm…”

“Mark. My name’s Mark.”

The boy nodded and put on his clothes.

“Stay. I’ll make breakfast. You look famished.”

“Well, I am famished! You were too much…so much for being the quiet type huh?”

Mark smirked. “Stay, please.”  

“Sorry, I can’t trust anyone that looks good with a bed head. Who the hell are you?” Jackson hissed.

“Will a proper hairstyle make you stay, what was it…ummm…Jackson?”

Jackson smiled before Mark pulled him in for a kiss.

“Damn! Handsome ones that can cook are the worst.”


	31. Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must stop at some point. Someone stop me from updating these :'(

“Look, I know you two are fighting but he’s down with the flu. Can you just come see him?” Jaebeom pleaded.

“Jesus, be there in ten.”

When Jackson finally reached Mark’s apartment, he found him bundled in blankets.

“GaGa…,” Mark whimpered. Jackson clicked his tongue.

“You look like a burrito,” Jackson giggled. He placed his hand on Mark’s forehead. He was burning up.

“Please don’t break up with me. I am sorry I started smoking again…I won’t do it again, I swear.”

“You are such a big baby.”

“But I am your baby, right?” Mark cried some more.

“Yes, doofus.”


	32. Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's such a dedicated father. He is ready to work hard to give his child whatever he needs, okay? Mark's the man!

“What if Bam says daddy and I am not around?” his grip tightened around Jackson.

“I will record it for you, love. Now stop squishing me, gotta cook.”

Mark let go unwillingly.

“Daddy?” Yugyeom came, hugged Mark’s knees so he picked him up. Mark snorted. Yugyeom called him daddy only when he needed something desperately.

“Hmm?”

“Bam keeps taking my toys and Papa is always taking his side. Daddy, Papa, I need a sister,” he whined.

“Jackson, Gyeomi needs a sister. Let’s give him one.”

“Jesus, Mark, shut up. Get out, you two.” He pushed them out, blushing furiously.

 

 


	33. Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is me trying to kill division 2 and wanting to kiss GOT7 :)

“I told you I didn’t like you speaking to him, Jackson. What part of that did you not understand?”

Mark felt frustrated. Being Jackson’s best friend made him feel protective, especially when it came to Jackson’s abusive ex.

“I know. Sorry. Calm down, please?” Jackson gave him his best puppy eyes.

“If he ever lays his hands on you again…” Mark whispered before threading his fingers through Jackson’s fluffy hair. “I will kill him.”

“My superman…” Jackson hid in his chest.

“Yes, yours. I can’t do this anymore, GaGa.”

Jackson bunched his shirt.

“Then kiss me.”

“Oh, that I will.”

 

 


	34. Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is me after streaming all day all night long :)

“Jesus, Mark.” Jackson pushed the man away.

“But you promised…I took the kids to the movies this weekend. We had a deal. Don’t do me dirty, baby.”

Jackson giggled. He didn’t want to be a mood killer but he was really tired.

“How about tomorrow? Promise.” Jackson pleaded and Mark huffed.

“The kids never leave you alone even for an hour. I am doomed, aren’t I?” he pouted and Jackson couldn’t say no.

He pulled his t-shirt off, grabbed Mark by his nape to lead him to his neck. Mark was quick to respond.

“This family loves tiring me out.”


	35. Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes!

Jackson was internally combusting. Dr Tuan wasn’t holding a baby, was he? No, please no.

Jackson cooed, not caring about the nurses giggling behind his back. Hot doctor Mark Tuan was being a cute baby-holding human!

Then the said doctor handed the baby back and started walking towards him. He needed to close his mouth immediately. Nope, too slow.

“Someone caught your fancy, Dr?”

Jackson felt brave.

“Yes, someone hot and cute, demanding the ‘get on your knees’ kind of attention.”

 “I see.” Mark snorted.

“But do you? Let me show it to you properly in the on-call room, doctor.”

 


	36. Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops XD

Jackson whimpered as he felt the sting on his neck. Mark started slurping on the wound before getting inside him roughly and rubbing his nipples with his cold fingers.

“Move, you demon,” Jackson moaned but regretted it instantly. He had been moved light speed to the bed and fucked rabidly fast until he felt like his soul was leaving his body, came too many times to keep a count.

“Drink,” Mark offered. Jackson did and instantly healed.

“I need you, your glorious dick, and your magical blood more than you need my fragile, mortal human ass, Yi.”

“I know, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a big True Blood enthusiast so I had to write one inspired by it. I somehow realize there aren't many markson vampire au fics. Do I write one or just mind my wolf fic and be a good girl? XD


	37. Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please. This domestic Markson is making me have diabetes XD

Mark arrived home. He had been away before, but never for this long.

He smiled when he saw Jackson holding Yugyeom close to his chest. It still made his heart explode with affection.

“My Gyeomi okay?” Mark asked before kissing his chubby hand. Jackson nodded. “Gonna put him in his crib.”

“Okay. I hope you are well rested because we are going to have a long night.” Mark muttered.

Jackson hit his arm and blushed a bit.

“Is Yugyeomi’s Papa shy shy shy?” Mark teased but his smile was too fond for Jackson to complain.

Mark was truly home.


	38. Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. Please don't hate me. I was in a certain mood. This is inspired by one of my favorite songs by Amarante called "Little Heart". If you check out the video, you will see my inspiration. The lyrics makes me cry. Sometimes, your love is just not big enough.

Jackson’s puppet looked just like him but lifeless. The witch had instructed Mark to use nails dipped in his own blood to build it and call upon Jackson lovingly. Mark hugged it desperately, losing hope, until he felt a wooden hand caress his nape.

“Always so desperate…” Jackson giggled.

“I am nothing without you. Come back to me.”

“I am sorry.”

Mark hugged him harder, not wanting to let go.

“You promised to be with me forever, GaGa.”

“I am with you in your heart. Always.”

The wooden hand slipped from his nape and Mark experienced loss all over again.


	39. Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is back on his bs again. Just tell Jackson that you are a horn dog and go, man. Eww. Ryan Reynolds's lines inspired me for this lol. i can never forget him speaking about his daughter and how he loves her more than his wife now. lol. he, the definition of dedicated dad.

“He’s sooooo tiny,” Mark squealed as he held the baby close to his chest. Jackson smiled.

“His nose, it’s so small. He’s looking at me!!!!! Hi Yugyeom!” Mark chuckled and kissed the baby’s head.

“Thank you, babe.” Mark kissed Jackson’s forehead. “Love you, but now I think I love him more.” Mark confessed.

“Yeah?”

“Watch me use you as a human shield to protect him.”

“I am heartbroken, Mark. Watch me keep my legs closed for eternity.”

Mark whined.

“We have to make another baby so Yugyeom learns to share and is never lonely…”

“Jesus, Mark, how considerate of you!”

 


	40. Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <333

After overhearing Jackson’s call with Jinyoung where he had called him ‘unromantic’ and ‘basic’, Mark had to do something. He was insecure. What if Jackson left him?

Mark took to googling ‘how to be romantic’, Mills and Boon novels and romantic movies.

One evening while walking home, Mark entwined his fingers with Jackson’s.

“What’s up with you today, big man?” Jackson asked, smile in his voice.

“I like the way your hand fits in mine. I never want to let go.”

Jackson had almost cried so Mark kissed him under the moonlight. Romantic or not, Mark knew how to love.


	41. Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My only double drabble (almost 200 words) in this entire series. I hope people who read my main fic feel happy after reading this. XD

Mark comes home sweaty and worked out. His nose wrinkles at Jackson’s scent. It’s a bit off so he rushes in.

“Baby?” he calls out.

Jackson comes running and throws his arms around him, squishing him hard. He’s gross and sweaty but Jackson doesn’t seem to care.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone, Alpha?” the omega cries into his chest.

Mark snorts. Jackson and his insane worrying.

“I was at the gym, babe. Nothing to worry about.”

“I came home and couldn’t smell you anywhere, so I just-”

Mark’s eyes widen.

“Jackson…”

The man comes out of his hiding spot and stares up at him innocently. There are tear tracks on his face and his nose is red.

“Hmm?”

“You know what that means, don’t you?”

Jackson frowns, unsure about what Mark’s insinuating. He shakes his head. Right now, he just needs to smell his Alpha in so he hugs Mark again.

“Baby, you are so dumb when you are worried.”

Jackson slowly realizes what Mark means and holds onto him tighter.

“Oh Jackson, you are going to give me beautiful pups. I am so happy.”

Now Mark has a reason to worry about Jackson 24/7.


	42. Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehahahahhahaha

“PUT ME DOWN, MARK!” Jackson yelled. People were staring as Mark climbed the stairs carrying him bridal style.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Jackson burst out when Mark put him down at the top of the stairs.

“You shouldn’t exert much. Gotta check why the elevator isn’t working.”

Jackson’s eye twitched.

“No need to haul me up the stairs, weirdo!”

“But you are-”

Jackson made an embarrassed noise as neighbours stared.

“It’s just been two months…” Jackson punched his arm.

“So? I don’t want you to exert while you are carrying my child.” Jackson blushed harder.

“You are such an idiot, Mark.”

 

 


	43. Forty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't control myself. Ugh. Mark's teeth give me ideas.
> 
> Also, I am open to prompts. I will try my best to deliver. Email me so there will be no spoilers :P topmarkuniverse@gmail.com

Jackson was diagnosed with cancer. His days were numbered.

Jinyoung cried for his best friend.

“I will live…just not in a way you like…” Jackson muttered.

“So…Mark?”

Jackson nodded.

“He wears the smell of blood and death like a perfume, my Mark. He’s dead but he makes me feel alive. He’s 25 but he’s also 300. I love him.” Jackson cried.

Jinyoung wept about losing Jackson to the darkness, hoped he would never lose his light.

“Trust him and me. Let me die knowing you won’t be upset, please.”

Jinyoung held him close.

“Never change, Jackson.”

“Mark won’t let me.”


	44. Forty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah well <3

Jackson woke up with a start in Mark’s arms.

“Umm…Mark?” Jackson poked Mark’s arm softly. Mark stirred. His eyes widened at their position. He quickly let go. It was the first time they were in the same bed after their arranged marriage. Their relatives were relentless while they were both awkward.

“What happened?” Jackson asked.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh.”

Mark got up.

“Wait…”

Mark turned around.

“I think I am having another nightmare, Mark.”

Mark snorted as Jackson spread his arms and pouted.

“Yeah? With your eyes open?”

“Hug.” Jackson blushed.

Mark immediately took him into his arms.


	45. Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson walks ahead of Mark, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BURT- The boy everyone is crazy about.

Jackson was turning eighteen today. Mark was nineteen & in love. He was going to confess.

After the celebration was over, Mark walked Jackson home.

They both lingered at the door. Then Mark was invading his personal space to get confetti out of his hair. It was time to confess-

“If you don’t kiss me right now, Mark, I will go kiss Burt.”

Mark’s eyes widened for a second before complying confidently.

Jackson blushed before pecking Mark’s lips once again and running inside.

“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT BURT, OKAY?” Mark yelled and Jackson chuckled heartily against the door.

_I won’t._

 

 


	46. Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sucker for these. Cannot imagine how Mark's gonna do it for the person he loves. I am just sure it's gonna be the most gentle, most romantic way. My Mark :'(

Jackson freaks out when he sees it, right below the many old t-shirts Mark never got rid of.

It’s a beautiful Tiffany and Co’s box, bright blue and small.

“Did you find my-” Mark rushes in. Seeing Jackson in front of his drawer where he had kept the…

“Is it what I think it is?” Jackson’s voice breaks.

Mark falls silent.

“Mark?”

“Yes.” He bites his lip out of nervousness.

Jackson covers his mouth, tears stream down his eyes. “You stupid man,” he croaks.

“So…will you?” Mark asks with his heart in his mouth.

Jackson nods.

 


	47. Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on @Queen_Preference's prompt. Will share the prompt in my chapter-end note.

Yugyeom was asleep so Jackson crashed on the couch. There was still an hour until Mark got home. After what felt like two minutes, he felt a touch on his nape.

“Ah Mark…lemme sleep…” he groaned before hiding in his arms.

Mark kissed his head, shoulder, back and then his hip.

“Jesus, Mark.” Jackson turned around.

Mark pecked his lips until Jackson relaxed. Then he kissed him earnestly.

“Did you have to wake me up?”

“I am really against Snow Whiting you. I like it when you kiss me back.”

Jackson giggled when Mark came to kiss him again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was-
> 
> Mark wakes Jackson up for kisses.
> 
> I hope you liked it @Queen_Preferences
> 
> FYI Jackson actually sleeps for more than an hour. But he's too tired so he feels like it's just been two minutes. Poor baby. Word limit really fucks it up :'(


	48. Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favorite aus uwu

“Stop…” Jackson tried to push Mark but couldn’t. Mark was keeping him pinned to the castle wall.

“If they find us here, like this…” Jackson groaned when Mark attacked his neck.

They hadn’t talked for weeks because of their respective group of friends. According to them, Gryffindor and Slytherin never ended up well.

“Jaebeom will…oh,” Jackson hiccupped when Mark’s hand wandered under his robe.

“It’s always going to be you, Jackson. Nobody else. Jaebeom will have to live with it.”

“You idiot.” Jackson kissed him roughly, happily moaning.

“Says the idiot from Gryffindor.”

They were going to be just fine.


	49. Forty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get dirty for a few 100 words, shall we? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson can only take so much teasing before he snaps. After all, it's not like he doesn't want what Mark has to offer. But sometimes, when it gets too much, Jackson will get a bit dirty himself. Oh, and does Mark enjoy it...well...

Jackson was done with smacks on his ass and lingering touches. To hell with dance practice.

In the break time, Jackson followed everyone out but there it was again, Mark’s hand on the curve of his ass. Jackson snapped.

He pinned Mark against the wall. “You better stop.”

 “Or?”

“I will suck you in front of everyone. I will ride you right here in the practice room. I am not even kidding.”

“Got a public voyeurism fetish, babe?”

“Shut up.” Jackson blushed, confidence draining at Mark’s heated gaze.

“Do what you said, at home tonight.” Mark winked, leaving Jackson breathless.


	50. Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since i hit the 50th drabble with this update, i am taking the liberty of updating a 500+ word ficlet here because i just dont have it in me to keep chopping off words :'( it's too hard

Jackson got up to hubbub of guards outside his chambers. He quickly asked the one outside what was wrong.

“His Highness went to the battle field.”

Jackson’s heart stopped beating for a bit. Tears pooled in his eyes. If Mark never came back, then Jackson would be the kind of Royal consort who never showed any love to his King. Mark had been nothing but kind to him. Jackson waited with bated breath for Mark to return.

At dusk, he did, injured and battered but alive and victorious.

Jackson dismissed the nurses away. He would patch his King up himself.

Mark sat in his chambers which were right across from Jackson’s, panting and groaning.

“Your Highness,” Jackson mumbled before entering.

Mark looked up, surprised to find his husband holding a tray full of bandages and hot water.

“My Beloved, you don’t have to…” he quickly covered himself with his bloodied kaftan.

Jackson sniffled. Even in his worst situation, Mark only thought about making Jackson feel comfortable.

Mark got up, worried.

“I am sorry, love. Why are you crying?”

Jackson put down the tray and cupped the man’s face, forgetting all his etiquette. In that moment, Mark was just his husband.

“You didn’t even wake me up…what if…what if something bad had happened out there, Your Highness? What was I supposed to do then?” Jackson wept, putting his forehead over Mark’s.

Mark bit his lip and then smiled.

“Can I take this as sign of concern?” he whispered.

Jackson took in a sharp breath, a rosy blush decorating his face, before nodding.

Mark smiled some more.

“I thought you were out in the gardens-”

“In the gardens when you were out there fighting for our kingdom?” Jackson slowly cleaned his wounds, rubbing a soothing hand over Mark’s head to help with the pain.

Mark couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Jackson’s stomach and nuzzle in it. For once, Jackson didn’t push him away, instead he threaded his fingers through his hair.

“While…while I was fighting…I couldn’t stop thinking about you…I wanted to come home to you…I won only because I wanted to come back to you…even if you were not waiting for-”

“I was waiting, with my heart in my mouth. Prayed to the gods all day. Didn’t eat a bite because I just couldn’t…”

Mark tightened his hold and wept. He had waited for Jackson to love him back for long, so long that he had almost started losing hope.

Jackson sniffled too.

“I am sorry…I am sorry to make you wait…but…I think I am so in love with you, my King. I…cannot be without you. I wanted to tell you on your birthday with a big surprise…but…”

“But I went into the battlefield. Honestly, I have never been this happy when injured. Thank you. Thank you.” Mark kissed his stomach repeatedly before pulling him onto his lap.

Jackson squeaked, complaining about Mark’s wounds.

“Does that mean you are going to shift into my chambers? Live together?”

Jackson giggled, looking away.

“Heal first, my love.”

Mark’s eyes were moist again at being addressed like that.

“Alright. I will. But then, you will have to move in here, and…and just be with me for the rest of my life.”

“I promise.”

 

 


	51. Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd we are back to the 100 word bs lolsjdfhjsfjsgfjsgfjgsf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i think i am going to re-read this drabble time to time because damnnnn sonnnnn

“Professor…” Jackson groaned against the wall. Mark was intent against his back and growling. He was never out of control like this.

“What are these pants, Jackson? What kind of fucking pants…?”

“Personalized super skinny jeans. Why-”

“Your thighs…Jesus fucking Christ,” Mark grabbed them roughly and bit his shoulder. Jackson writhed.

“Do you like them, Professor?”

Mark grunted, flipped him and kissed him filthily.

Jackson smiled. Apparently, all it took was a pair of extra tight pants to make Mark lose control. That and…

“I am so glad you like them…Mark.”

He was lifted off of his feet immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope they put jackson in leather pants for at least one of the stops because jesus christ!!!


	52. Fifty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have lost my mind because of how hot Mark and Jackson were at the concert yesterday. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy duties, huh

Jackson came home to find Bam play-riding on Mark’s back. His heart swelled with affection.

Jackson kissed Bam’s chubby cheeks and tried to put him to sleep beside Yugyeom.

“How was daddy duty, big man?”

Mark smiled when Jackson walked in.

“Fun! Bam’s a smart kid, Gyeomi slept through-”

“You were so hot taking care of the kids without messing the house up.”

Jackson quickly tugged at the elder’s pajamas.

“Oh-” Mark convulsed when Jackson wrapped his mouth around his girth and sucked it off with a pop.

“May be you should take care of my needs now, daddy.”

 


	53. Fifty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 434 word long drabble :| i tried to contain it but it was too cute to do that. 
> 
> Based on a prompt by @Queen_Preferences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark thinks that if one of his children is crying, it's because they are hungry. And he always asks if that's the problem. lol Mark pls. He wants Jackson to keep on feeding the kids the whole time? Pls dude no.

“NO, Yugyeom, we are not buying that,” Jackson berated, picking his son up. Yugyeom whined.

“But I love it, Papa. Please,” Yugyeom pouted, kissing Jackson’s cheeks to appease him. Jackson patted his son’s butt and kissed him back.

“Daddy has brought the fruity ones for you, baby.” Jackson held him closer.

Mark was in the other aisle with BamBam who had decided to cry for Jackson. So, Jackson headed to him.

“Honey, I am here, oh,” Jackson cooed as he looked at BamBam crying. BamBam calmed down but then he wanted Jackson to hold him.

Yugyeom held on to Jackson possessively.

“Papa,” he hid in Jackson’s neck and Jackson sighed.

“Honey, why are you crying? Daddy is going to buy you toys.” Jackson wiped at BamBam’s eyes and kissed his head.

“He won’t listen to me. You think he’s hungry?” Mark asked but Jackson shook his head.

“I think it’s the air conditioning. Babe, just grab stuff off the list. And see if you can get the elder one to let go of me?” Jackson whispered and Mark nodded.

“Gyeomi, they brought back the shiny balls. Wanna check them out with me?” Mark kissed Yugyeom’s back and rubbed his nose against his soft arm. He came out of hiding and nodded excitedly. Mark and Jackson exchanged their children, smiling at each other.

BamBam immediately hugged Jackson tight and Jackson couldn’t help but giggle.

“What? Missed Papa so much? I thought Daddy was your favorite?” Jackson planted tons of kisses on his head, making him giggle.

“Dada,” BamBam nodded, smiling at Mark, gurgling.

“Yeah, Papa gets all the love from you two but poor daddy gets none. To think I worked so hard with Papa to-”

“MARK! Jesus, what are you saying?” Jackson scolded, unable to hide a shy smile.

Yugyeom planted kisses on Mark’s cheek, wrapping his little arms around his neck.

“I love daddy, don’t cry, daddy.” Mark was touched by the display of love so he smiled wide at Jackson, almost proud of himself. Jackson shook his head fondly. Mark was just a child.

“I am going to take care of the list. You want to go wait outside with Bam?”

Jackson nodded. Mark quickly pecked his lips, surprising him.

“Daddy kissed Papa,” Yugyeom giggled, making BamBam stare between his parents in confusion. Then he also kissed Jackson on the cheek, making Jackson blush at all the attention.

“Jesus, you guyssssss,” he smiled. “I am going to wait for you outside, babe. Don’t buy too much candy for your sons. Their sugar high will be your problem, if you do.”

Mark nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you scream XD  
> Also, i dont know why Yugyeom is the elder one of the two kids? I have done that since the beginning so I continued it here too. But Mark is such a child. i cry.
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Markson grocery shopping with children


	54. Fifty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is a cry-baby about his own baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrote this at 3:04 am in my time zone. I was so upset about Jackson getting hate at the fansign by a chinese anti. I really had the worst day and night yesterday. I wrote this to feel better and because I know Jackson would give all he had for the people he cares about. His kindness and generosity has no bounds. He's truly a gem. I hope people try to care about him just the same. I said fuck you to the word limit. Just know my feelings. I am so glad i have Jackson and got6 in my life. It's the biggest blessing I could ever ask for.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo

Jackson had missed calls from Yugyeom’s school and he couldn’t reach Mark. What could have happened? He was on the verge of tears as he drove.

He ran to the counselor's cabin hurriedly.

“I am sorry, my son-”

Yugyeom was in Mark’s lap, fast asleep.

The counselor explained that Yugyeom had gotten pushed.

Jackson silently cried as he looked at Yugyeom’s bloodied bandage.

“Mark, I missed their calls. Is he okay? Did he cry a lot, oh god, my baby, my sweet little angel,” Jackson croaked and quickly kissed Yugyeom’s head repeatedly.

Mark soothed him with an arm around his waist.

“He’s alright.”

“Thank you for getting here in time, Mark.”

“Of course, he’s my son. Stop shaking.”

Mark made him sit down and drink some water.

“He’s okay, babe. Calm down.”

Jackson linked his arm with Mark’s and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Mark whispered it right back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like he has Mark in this chapter to take care of him, let us take care of him when he needs us to. Please give Jackson a lot of love. He's just a little baby with the biggest heart.


	55. Fifty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markson anniversay hmmm...8 years...fools.  
> i have broken my rules yet again. nothing special just them being cute.

Mark tiptoed into the house. It was really risky to make any kind of noise because it could result in Yugyeom waking up. He slowly stepped into the living room to try and locate Jackson but he couldn’t find him. He headed to the bedroom because this kind of silence only meant both Jackson and Yugyeom were sleeping.

Sure enough, Jackson was sleeping, holding Yugyeom close to his chest. This was never going to get old.

Mark muttered into Jackson’s ear, stirring him. He sleepily looked up and smiled.

“You came.” Jackson croaked.

“Happy anniversary, my love.” Mark smiled wide and kissed Jackson’s forehead.

Jackson slowly got up and they walked out, warm and happy. Mark gave him a bouquet of roses. Jackson smiled giddily.

"I thought the weather was bad..."

“I took an overnight bus. All flights were cancelled.”

“You really didn’t have to, baby.” Jackson hugged him, holding onto him tightly, sighing into the comfort of his chest. He just loved being in Mark’s arms.

“Your hug says otherwise. How could I not be with you and Yugyeom on such a special day? I had to come. I am sorry I couldn't get you a gift. Let's go shopping in the evening, buy you something nice and-”

“Do you have to go back tomorrow?” Jackson’s grip tightened, voice breaking.

Mark didn’t reply so Jackson released him, looked at him with watery eyes.

“Mark, I can’t do this anymore…I miss you so much. Please. You are missing out on Yugyeom growing up. Mark, please. We will make do with what we have. I can’t be without you anymore…it hurts. I miss you too much.” Jackson cried. Mark smiled softly, wiping at his eyes gently.

“They transferred me here. My office is 45 minutes away. Surprise!!!!” Mark spoke excitedly and more tears dropped out of Jackson’s eyes. He hugged Mark again before pecking his lips repeatedly and calling him a fool.

“I am sorry to have been away for so long, Jack. I really am. I missed you two so much. You know that.” Mark whispered against his lips and Jackson smiled, kissing him slowly.

“You better make up for the lost time, honey.”

“You bet. You have no idea how I spent my nights without you beside me all soft and-"

"HMMM...shut up and come take a nap with me and your son. He's going to leave you exhausted once he wakes up." Jackson giggled, pulling Mark towards the bedroom. They both smiled, happy and content, finally in each other's arms.


	56. Fifty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson dies a thousand deaths to be with Mark again but the cycle ends when the bullet comes from Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't tell you it's all butterflies and roses...

Jackson coughed blood as he looked at Mark, smiling wanly.

This was Jia Er, his biggest territorial enemy. They had been at each other’s throats as competing drug lords for too long, so much that they had gotten too used to each other. But pride got in the way of acceptance.

“You won, Yi En.” The man hissed in pain. Mark’s bullet was lodged in his side, draining him of blood. Mark had aimed for the heart but missed.

Imagining life without a man who was the focus of his daily life was painful.

“Don’t die, loser.” Mark took his head in his lap, tears flowing freely.

Jackson laughed softly, a single tear dropping from the corner of his eye as his body gave.

“Don’t die, please.”

It was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written with shaky fingers and teary eyes before...  
> Read a very, very sad poem and just...idk...sadness is too potent sometimes...i still envy people who write things that can break you totally and you can never forget how that destruction feels like even after years and years... :'(  
> couldn't follow the word limit...forgive the extra words.


	57. Fifty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD Mark's coming home after long...

Mark was nervous as the cab stopped in front of their house. He was coming home after a year of active duty and couldn’t wait to see Jackson. But his in-laws were there too. Jackson had told him to _behave_.

He knocked once and the door flew open, arms wrapped around him and a sob muffled in his neck. Jackson’s ever fluffy hair tickled his chin.

“My Mark,” Jackson pecked his lips and pulled him inside.

“Umm…where are your parents?”

“At Aunt Mary’s.”

Mark threw his bags down and hauled him up. Jackson giggled happily.

He didn’t need to _behave_.

 


	58. Fifty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's who?  
> :P  
> want to clarify that i might not have thought this through. :( i didn't want to use the cliche guard and king equation. oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Sorry i have barely updated these in a while. Plan to update more as time permits. Work has been shit lately. XC  
> this one is not that good but eh, better than nothing. bye bye word limit

“Highness…please…I need to go to the kitchens...I will see you later...if the butler finds me missing, I will lose my- _oh,_ ” he groaned as his wrist was twisted behind his back.

“Should I inform him that I need you here, in my chambers?” the Prince whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

He wiggled his wrist free. His face was red and his legs were shaking.

“Highness, I am just a servant…”

The Prince smirked, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“So, you don’t like me?” Prince asked against his temple gently.

The servant stopped breathing and bit his lip.

“Highness, you know the answer to that...”

The Prince lifted him off his feet and spun him around. The servant couldn’t help but let out giggles, arms finding purchase around the Prince’s neck.

“I am going to marry you. Wait till I become King, my love.”

The servant quickly got down and hid his face.

“Then the butler won’t be looking for you when I grab you like this and try to-”

“Highness has no shame.”

The servant ran away with a red face and a shy smile. The Prince couldn’t stop smirking.

 

 


	59. Fifty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and BamBam love Jackson <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tweet  
> https://twitter.com/incorrectGOT7/status/1193173472895062016
> 
> I know that the tweet is better but as you already know me, i like to be dramatic and write long ass shit just for the sake of it. forgive me. writing this longggg drabble because i havent written one in a long while.

It was a stupid truth or dare game that he was playing with BamBam and Yugyeom. These days, they truly loved including him in their games and he basked in their attention. So when he confidently said DARE when it was his turn, he didn’t know he was going to be done dirty by Yugyeom like that.

“Kiss the person who walks into the room next.”

Jackson opened and shut his mouth a number of times, much like a dying fish. And then his neural pathways just started firing up like crazy because-

“NO! What even! This isn’t fair. How can you-”

“A game is a game, rules are rules. You can’t be a wuss after so confidently choosing dare.” BamBam was not having Jackson’s excuses. Wasn’t it just last week that Jackson had dared him to wear cat ears for a whole day? He was not going to let this go, NO!

Mark walked in with a bag of snacks in hand. He was sipping his Americano until the sudden silence made him stop. He raised his eyebrows at the three of them, waiting for them to explain what was wrong.

“Go on. You have to do it. Bam and I have always done ours, no matter how embarrassing they were. You can’t back out.” Yugyeom stood up and grabbed the bag from Mark’s hand.

“What’s going on?” Mark was tired of waiting for an explanation. Jackson’s face looked blue now. In no parallel universe was it a good sign. He looked constipated.

The silence stretched. Mark sipped his coffee till he made a _‘furrrrr’_ sound.

Jackson looked up at him. From this angle, Mark not only looked huge but also tall. His face rapidly changed from blue to red. Mark blinked back at him before giving him a small smile. NO WHY-

He scratched his head and got up. He glanced at BamBam and Yugyeom. Both of them had crossed their arms over their chest and looked in no mood of changing this dare.

“Yug-”

“NO! DO IT! DON’T ACT LIKE YOU HAVEN’T ALWAYS WANTED TO DO IT! WE ARE HELPING YOU HERE!”

“You two are such brats! I HATE YOU!” he rubbed his face and made it even redder.

They both snorted.

“Guys?” Mark was still not sure about what the hell was happening.

“Er…Mark?” Jackson took a step forward and awkwardly looked somewhere behind his ear, not making eye contact.

“Hmm?”

“They gave me this-”

“DON’T EXPLAIN IT TO HIM?! WHAT THE HELL!” BamBam yelled and Jackson’s mouth snapped shut.

“Alright, alright. Jesus, why so on edge?” Jackson whined and stepped even closer to Mark. The elder stiffened and put down his tumbler. He stared down at Jackson’s red face. The tip of his nose was red too. He looked so funny and cute. Wah! He could totally pinch his cheeks and get away with it if he wanted to. Call him a squirtle look alike or something. Like always. So it didn’t seem weird. So he didn’t risk their friendship. So he hid his overwhelming affection for him well. Like a champ. Like a wuss. Like a stupid boy in lo-

“Mark, do you trust me?” he asked so softly that Mark gulped.

“Of course. Don’t tell me you want my car again because-”

“NO, no. I don’t. I just…can you close your eyes? I need to do something. I don’t want you to see me doing it. So, please?” he grabbed at his shoulders and squeezed. The pleading tone was already enough for Mark to melt on the inside.

“Alright. I trust you. I guess these two are causing trouble huh?”

BamBam huffed and Yugyeom clicked his tongue. “These hyungs are unbelievable. When do we ever cause trouble? We are so-”

Jackson turned around and gave them a cold stare. That did the trick. When he turned back, Mark had his eyes closed.

“Thank you, Mark.” Jackson cupped his face delicately and softly pecked his lips. Mark’s eyes flew open. He looked flabbergasted.

Jinyoung had walked in just when Jackson’s lips had touched Mark’s. He clapped like a seal.

“FINALLY! THE SEXUAL TENSION, THE ANGST AND THE YEARNING WAS MAKING ME CRAZY! Glad you took my advice and confessed to him, Jackson. So brave! But wait. What are these two doing here? And why are they laughing?”

“OH FUCK IT!” Jackson grabbed Mark again and kissed him properly. Mark was quick to respond, even lifted him off his feet and spun him around.

When Jackson was put down and the kiss broke, he heaved and smiled brightly at Mark. He smiled right back.

“It was a dare but now you know how I feel about you. Can we get a new set of friends though?” Jackson snorted. Mark laughed.

The noises being made in the background were disgusting. Crass actions were being done. Vulgar questions were being asked. Mark would never have it any other way.

“They are not half bad. May be I can discipline them a bit for you?”

Jackson’s face reddened further and he looked at Jinyoung. He was smiling brightly at him so he smiled back. BamBam and Yugyeom had shiny eyes as they took in Jackson’s gooey ones.

“Disgusting. Your cuteness level has reached the maximum threshold. Anymore and you will see us barfing, hyung.” Yugyeom made a gagging noise.

Mark grabbed Jackson’s hand and dragged him out before flipping them the bird. Jackson’s hyena laugh made Jinyoung, Yugyeom and BamBam smile softly. Their plans always worked!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments. I like comments :)


End file.
